


Wolfy Boy

by autumnian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Fluffy Tail, M/M, Vampire Yuuri, and full of love, but it's really sweet I believe, soft smut, that's not really smut, very wow., wolfy Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnian/pseuds/autumnian
Summary: “I thought you wanted to sleep.” A husky voice murmured in between some sweet nibbles."You gave me a better idea.”aka wolfy Vitya and vamp Yuuri.





	Wolfy Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pondermoniums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pondermoniums/gifts).



> YEY HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE ♥ and happy two years for our lovely friendship ilgahrkjhalskdj
> 
> This is inspired [by this beautiful artwork](https://twitter.com/addfgvhaghafijl/status/964359068855943168), that I'd kindly ask you to check before reading, so to not get confused with so many ears- their design, I mean.  
> We spent some days daydreaming about them and I got really involved with their universe so I just couldn't resist ~ But I really didn't mean to start off with porn. It just happened.  
> ALSO thanks Brot for being willing to read all my ramblings and for the help!! :D ;D
> 
> Hope it warms your heart! ♥

Their nest was all warm and cozy and he was walking fast after flushing the toilet. He dived into the bed in the exact place he was before, the fluffy pillows could say so, and turned to his side to get closer to Yuuri and cover himself. Apparently he wasn’t fast enough, because Yuuri’s hand reached for him first and finding his neck, slid himself closer. There wasn’t fabric to help him do so, so the neck had to do it. Victor’s tail twisted out of the duvet and he hummed to the warming welcome, holding him in place.

“Too early to leave me.” The vampire said in a lazy and pleased voice, though he surely could feel the sun reaching the horizon outside, the day fading and the night falling.

It had been one of those days where he was low on energy and the sun was too harsh to bear. So he didn’t even try resisting the bed. Neither did the wolf. Victor was more than happy to indulge in snuggles and pure bliss and intimacy all day. His instincts would never let him miss a chance like this. He rubbed his nose in Yuuri’s hair and inhaled contentedly. This was perfect home.

A low groan escaped his throat when Yuuri moved. He turned slightly, his hips pressing back on Victor’s, his arm sliding further around the wolf’s head and his pointed ear teasing Victor’s lips, all at once.

The tip of his tongue went to explore the skin there and Yuuri sighed in incentive.

“I thought you wanted to sleep.” A husky voice murmured in between some sweet nibbles. A warm and provocative laugh filled the dusky room around them, making their bodies tremble a little.

“Missing you gave me a better idea.” Those were just the right words to catch the wolf’s attention. He was needed. So much satisfaction pulsed in his chest and showed in his smug smile.

“I can feel it.”

“And you agree.” He snorted when met with Yuuri’s confirmation, wiggling his butt against Victor’s shaft.

“Mhmm. How could I not.” And he gave in to temptation.

 

Yuuri’s tiny wings flicked in excitement and they shifted to have a better angle to kiss. This also made Yuuri fit better in Victor’s embrace, one big hand settled on his neck and the other dancing down his waist, fingers reaching his hipbone and thigh.

After some slow making out Yuuri’s mouth moved to Victor’s chin and jaw, while guiding the wolf’s hand down between his legs. He gasped when Victor closed his hand and massaged his length with his thumb, working some more gasps out of him. That made Yuuri throw a leg over Victor’s and arch his back, pushing his shoulder blades on Victor’s chest, inviting him to build a slow rocking pace with his hips and finding that pleasing friction between their bodies.

 

The vampire messed up the silver hair in his hand, gently petting the big furry ears, slowly helping to keep the rhythm. Victor moaned and howled quietly in appreciation, right to Yuuri’s ear, where his attention fell back to again; soon falling on his neck, pampering it down to its curve with a generous dose of kisses and nibbles.

Even Yuuri’s moans were being lazy, more breathy than voiced, and the wolf was feeding on them more attentively than ever. His wolf ears perked up when it came out louder and he thrusted his hips with more force and care than before, only to hear it again. His tongue and teeth resumed enjoying the tasty skin of Yuuri’s shoulder and he tried to free his hand of his current occupation on Yuuri’s crotch, only to be met with a growl of complaint and have it stubbornly placed back there again.

They quivered deliciously with his chuckle of acknowledgement, and Victor adjusted his hold on the vampire, who mumbled pleasantly and rolled his hips back to that delightful motion.

Victor followed, nuzzling Yuuri’s nape fondly, drinking in his addicting smell when his own breath caught in his throat. Because his thumb was held captive between sharp teeth and hot lips, that alternated from kisses to wet bites and tender licks in an irresistible way.

In response to that Yuuri got a soft grip in his balls, a slow touch that melted down to his inner thigh, freeing a muffled moan from his busy lips as he gasped for some air. The wolf started to give small but loud pecks on Yuuri’s face, boosting some smooth and blushed giggles out of him. Victor rubbed his cheek on him; simply because he couldn’t resist the reality of having all of that man to enjoy, and make him happy was the most exciting thing of all, so he kept on the pecks and massaging his thigh, making Yuuri sigh when he got closer to his crotch again. And stayed there. Pointing it out with a lick on his face instead.

“Is it good?” Victor teased, letting his fingertips investigate more closely, in ways he knew were more than just right. He grinned.

“Vity– _ah_. Can you–” The wish was left out in the open but the wolf would never miss the meaning.

“Already?” He murmured more to himself than for the vampire, but before he could get to any action blazing eyes flickered open in the dark. Yuuri’s eyes got crimson around the iris when he was aroused and it had always affected Victor strongly and… immediately. Now in the dark they burned, reflecting some low light from the remaining sun outside.

He held his breath. Yuuri made sure to watch his effect darken the wolf’s gaze even more and smiled wickedly at how intense they got.

He let it out. Throaty.

“Please.” Yuuri said.

A low, hoarse laugh pierced his desire as Victor grabbed his hips and thrusted against him. Yuuri couldn’t help but moan his _Vitya_ again.

“Needy.” He growled then, arousing the vampire even more, and moved with a long, hungry lick on Yuuri’s neck, uncovering them and carefully turning him to face the bed. With a loud _mmhm_ of anticipation Yuuri bended his knees, slowly bringing his butt up, just to hear the strangled whine Victor made. They found the lost bottle somewhere under the pillows and popped it open to good use.

 

He felt the duvet shifting very slightly with the happy wagging of Victor’s tail. The vampire was back into his arms, and he combed the silky silver hair with his fingers and petted his wolf’s ears with all care. Victor hummed in pleasure and nuzzled further into Yuuri’s shoulder, pure appreciation of their intimacy.

Then suddenly he raised his head and tilted it up a little, to better watch the vampire. Only a few stripes of red remained in his eyes, the embers not yet faded into the warm brown of his gaze.

“Was this what you had in mind?”

Yuuri nodded and stole his lips, the tender kiss speaking his _yes_ directly into his mouth.

“Thank you.” Lingered a peck in the wolf’s lips. “You were very helpful.”

“ _Oh_ , was I?” He said amused, rolling over and pressing his chest down on Yuuri’s. “Glad to know I met your expectations then.”

Joy overflowed of Yuuri’s grin, his little wings flapping on his hair. He touched the wolf’s face and caressed his cheek.

“You’re a good boy.”

He snorted. _Good boy_.

“ _My_ good boy.” Victor narrowed his eyes and his embrace.

“I’m your best boy.” _And I dare you to deny it_ , his blue stare completed.

Yuuri couldn’t hold the laughter that burst inside of him then, shaking their bodies. Victor’s tail brushed his leg so softly it tickled, ready to help unleash the most treasured reactions out of him.

“Right, right.” He allowed. “Best wolfy boy.” Victor grunted, very satisfied, and snuggled closer, feeling Yuuri’s uneven breath release the last bits of giggles. He licked the tip of Yuuri’s nose just to ask with an excited, warm voice:

“Breakfast?”

All that enthusiasm widened Yuuri’s smile again, who nodded hungrily to the offer. Best wolfy boy gave him one last peck before getting up, and the vampire watched his big fluffy tail wagging behind his back as he walked out of the room.


End file.
